The Magic Problem
by menaleus
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's life went from bad to worse when some mysterious keys fell from the sky. Now with her new friends, she must help the world that cast her and all of her nakama to the most hostile place in the world. Nalu, Gale, Jersa, Miraxus, Gruvia, (may change rating to m in later chapters) this is my first fic please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Lucy heartfilia woke up that morning totally happy, And remained so until the moment those damed keys fell from the sky.

"What the hell?"she said perplext. Never before had she ever seen these things before and, where they gold!?

She picked one up, curious, and immediately a glowing figure appeared startling the poor girl so bad that she droped the key.

"Don't do that you fool you could kill me!" Shouted the the creature. Now that he(for it was obviously a he) wasn't glowing so much Lucy could make out his form, he was medium height and reasonably athletic looking dressed in a stylish sute and tie with gold rings on his pointer fingers and had orange hair... Wait ORANGE HAIR! She had to be hallucinating.

"Son of the spirit king girl, the twelve gate keys come to your world for the first time and the first thing that happens is that you try and break them, more specifically mine witch makes it worce I mean I could understand if it were Aquarius but my key!?"he said it all with out a pause and then added "why me?" To the shocked and confused heartfilia girl.

'Twelve gates? Aquarius? Spirit king? What the hell was this guy talking about? And wat was that thing about our world?' Lucy had one idea but it was to horrid to consider.

"Um no offence but what the hell are you?" Asked the girl.

The guy now looked at her long enough for her to see his face and yelped in surprise not at his face but at his ears, witch were sticking out the top of his head! Like a cats except they were bigger, MUCH bigger, and they were the same color as his hair. Despite that he looked normal but with golden eyes. Witch Lucy found mesmerizing although she couldn't understand why.

"I my dear am a celestial spirit, more spesificly the spirit of the constellation Leo the lion, and may I add that your as lucky as a cat that it was me you summoned."

"Lucky as a cat?" She asked skeptically.

"Defiantly" he responded "If you had summoned Aquarius or Taurus for instance you'd be ether to scared or feel to violated to summon another"

Lucy's mind was racing, what kind of monsters could she have unleashed? Then she noticed the "lion" starring at her.

"Are we going to make a contract or what?" he asked

"A what?"

"A contract, an agreement between the two of us to let you know when you can or can't summon me. What situations I'm good for and all that." He looked at her expectantly "well"

Lucy was starting to feel like panicking, no this could be, it couldn't be magic! The sheer possibility of it was to much for the poor girl and she promptly fainted.

When she awoke the spirit thing was still there but this time he looked a little concerned.

"Hey you alright?" He asked.

"Not sure." She replied. "But I do need some answers before we continue."

"Sure, what do you want to know."

"First of all, how can I summon you? Second what do you mean when you say my world? And 3rd if you are the lion spirit why arnt you a lion?" She managed to say that whole thing in about three seconds.

"Your a fast talker arnt you" he smiled "And to answer your first question it's magic!" He smiled like he was giving her wonderful news.

How ever Lucy quite obviously looked as it he had shot her, much to Leo's confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked "I thought you'd be jumping for joy not staring at me as if I'm a death sentence."

"Well you might actually be one." She replied.

"How's that?"

"Magic has bin illegal here for a thousand years, ever sense the Dark Lord Zerif destroyed half the world. And no one knows what happens to those with magic, we assume there all killed."

"WHAT?!" He shouted appalled

"Ya and those that fight are shot down in the streets, didn't you some research on this world before coming here?"

"No how could I this is the first time any spirit has bin summoned here we only know about were we've bin not where we're going!" Leo said, panicked.

"Well that's helpful!" Lucy shouted sarcastically.

"I've got to warn the others!"

"Wait, others?"

"Sorry for the trouble just hide our keys and no one will know."

"Won't work." Lucy stated, miserably. "People here have hunted mages for a thousand years give or take, the government has developed magic sensors and my natural magic was already high! And they say that once you use it for the first time your levels double."

"Well that's just f***ing wonderful, now how the hell can we make a contract that will just make you even more powerful!"

"Is there any way the contract could decrease my power?" Asked Lucy.

"No, the system only works the opposite. It can't decrease your power no mater what, only increase it." Said Leo.

"How dose that happen?"

"You make more contracts, why?"

"I just thout that if I did the opposite then maybe my levels would go down some."

"It wouldn't wo... SHIT!" Leo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Lucy inquired

"You and I are now contracted."

"What, but how, we haven't done anything."

"It happened when I made up my mind to help you. Just saying I don't work Fridays."

"Great just firkin perfect... Wait why... What's Wrong?"

Suddenly Leo had doubled over in obvious pain.

"It's nothing just need to go back to the spirit world soon... Damn and I thout I was recovered. Got to go summon Aries the ram in about an hour she'll explain more bye." And as fast as she could blink he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and tell me what you all think

As it turned out Aries the ram was a rather timid young girl with a pink dress, pink hair, and golden horns. How ever as to why she was shy Lucy couldn't guess. The girl was beautiful!

"So your Aries right?" Lucy asked kindly.

"Y-yes m-m-mistris I am." Fear blatantly obvious in her voice.

"What's wrong, am I scarring you?" She asked concerned.

"N-no mistris." Still obviously terrified. "Sorry."

"Would you feel better if a called Leo?" It had taken Lucy the full hour to finally figure out how to summon the spirits (unfortunately that particular spirit was Taurus the bull and he turned out to be a total perv.)

"N-no that would be to much for you!" Said the startled spirit. "You all ready summoned Taurus and me you can't do any more especially not today!"

"What dos that mean?" Lucy grouched. She had no idea why but she suddenly felt exhausted.

"Because if y-you use any more magic you could die. You are already tired aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "And can you please not summon Leo for a few days, he's not all that, well healed yet."

Lucy was shocked, she hadn't known that magic had limits, let alone the ability to kill her if she wasn't careful.

"What do you mean when you say not all that healed, is he hurt from an earlier fight or something." Lucy asked.

"W-w-well yes a-and no."

"What do you mean by that."

"In the l-last world we were in Leo almost died. First because he was banished and second because he refused to leave."

"Why was he banished?"

"That's something he will have to tell you." She sounded a little sad.

"Okay, what did he refuse to leave?"

"Our last mistris, Lucy Dragneel and the rest of Fairy Tail."

Aries seemed so sad that Lucy was almost afraid to ask why he needed to leave them.

"Why did he have to leave?" She finally asked.

"Because mistris had to do a spell with her husband that was the only way to stop Zerif. It was the only way." Aries said with tears running down he face. "She and her husband had to use the forbidden spell celestial dragon fire to finally kill him, but the spell required them to give not only there magic but there life force." And with that she lost all of her remaining control, collapsing to the grass as tears flooded from her face.

Lucy herself felt like crying, she hadn't known Aries for long and had (obviously) never known her former mistris, but she was sure that she had bin a wonderful person and wished that Aries wouldn't have had to lose her as she had.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said as gently as she could. "She must have bin amazing for you to grieve as you do."

"She was mistris, she most certainly was." Aries said. Looking up. "You remind me of... MISTRISS BEHIND YOU!"

Lucy jumped up and before she could look behind he a dart hit her in the back. And all she could do was to shout "Aries go home quick!" Before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to the sound of waves striking metal and immediately jumped to her feet only to be kicked back into her seat.

"Stay seated you magical bitch." Shouted a deep cruel voice. It came from the soldier in front of her. "No funny business or I'll fill you with lead."

Lucy knew he would do it to. She recognized the mans uniform, U.N Special Forces. The guys that are called in to deal with people like her, Mage hunters, and somehow she knew, as if it was written on his face, that this guy loved his job. Needless to say she was terrified.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked and abruptly there were laughs all around her and she finally looked around the room and discovered that there were twelve people in it, six U.N. Troops and six normal looking people,probably mages like her.

"In U.N. Custody, like the rest of us." Answers a boy about her age. He was blonde with bright red eyes, like a demon, his features were vaguely eastern, Japanese? Korean? Lucy couldn't tell witch. The odd thing was she felt like she had seen him before.

She studied him curiously. "Who are you?" She finally asked.

"Who am I? Whoo am I? I am the powerful, the pleasureable, the indestructible Mushu." He shouted.

"Bullshit." Said the soldier who kicked me.

"They do usually in a field." I said much to the amusement of the other mages in the room. It earned us all a punch to various parts of our bodies. I got hit in the temple.

"That's enough of you, smart ass." Said the soldier.

"Oh dose that mean I can talk know? Meeeh" Asked the guy next to me. I looked over at him and the first thing I noticed was the fact that he was short with brown hair and black eyes and was probably in his early forty's. And he had a butt chin. (I have no idea why anyone finds those attractive)

"No Ichiya, I'd rather deal with the cute smart ass." Said a rather attractive red head two seats down from me. Then I noticed the long black sword he has on his back. And I immediately checked to see if I had my keys an found them in my pants pocket, and sighed in relief.

"No, we didn't take your magic tools." Said a soldier. "You'll need them where your going." He grinned evilly.

I didn't like the way he said that. Suddenly the sound of a large gun reverberated through the room.

"Dammit why are there always mages on this f***ing beach." The solder looked at us "Are your kind all this stupid?" He asked rudely. "You'd think after a hundred years you people would avoid the place."

I got very close to summoning Leo and having him remodel this pricks face, but before I could the troopers had us all stand and walk to the left wall.

Then it started falling, and I knew that it wasn't a wall, it was the door!

Not far away, a guy with pink hair black eyes, and a wight scale like scarf was hiding in the tall grass above the beach watching the landing craft approach and drop it's ramp. His name was Natsu Dragneel, and he had no idea that his life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter and leave a revew please and thank you :-)

Natsu Dragneel was three when he was captured and it was his family that turned him in hoping he would be killed. Instead he was sent to this hell hole in the middle of the f***ing ocean with no one to care for him. Until that is until he met Igneel, The Lord and last of all fire dragons, as well as one of the last six dragons.

On that particular day, Natsu was two weeks off the boat and was close to death. When Igneel found him he marveled at the young child who was so strong as to live two weeks alone. Obviously this child had the heart of a dragon. He picked the unconscious child from the ground and did something few dragons had ever done before, he touched the boy upon his head and from that day on his hair was salmon pink and his eyes turned to onyx black.

"Awaken child and feed upon my flame." Commanded the dragon, and Natsu woke and was fed the flame of the fire dragon witch burned away both his hunger and the weak form in witch he lived. But dragon breath given in kindness and not rage, dose not harm but saves.

Natsu's skin was turned hard as dragon scales and his lungs were turned to dragon lungs. The young boy had become something elts, half dragon and half man, a Dragon Slayer. A creature that few myths and legends even remember, let alone legal ones.

"What did you do to me" asked a mystified Natsu.

The dragon was shocked to say the least. New made Dragon Slayers never recovered so quickly from the change and this one was barely old enough to walk and talk at the same time, then he sensed the natural magic of this boy and was amazed. 'You must have had magic coming out of your pores little one.'

"I have saved you, little one what is your name?" Asked the dragon.

The boy was busy examining his hair with horror. "My hairs girly!" Were his only words.

Igneel could not help but laugh. "No, little one, your hair has changed to reflect your change. It is pink because your fire is honest and innocent with out the hatreds that would destroy you otherwise."

But the boy was only barely listening to the dragon, instead a large lady bug had caught his eye and the boy was trying to catch it.

"What's your name child?" The dragon asked again, after he had caught the child's attention.

"Natsu Dragneel, and I'm this many years old." While he held up four fingers.

"Were are your mom and dad?"

At this question the child looked sad. "They didn't want me." Was all the poor kid could manage.

"Are you alone?" Asked Igneel more as a formality than anything. (dragons have rules about this kind of thing)

"Yes." The boy answered.

"I am as well, you could come and live with me if you wish and I, can teach you one of the most powerful magics in the world." The dragon offered.

"Sure." And with that Igneel gently lifted the boy from the ground to his back and set out for home with the boy who, in less than a month would call him father. And would one day watch as a certain blonde beautiful celestial Mage leaves a certain landing craft on a certain beach and sees for the first time the land that from then on she would call home.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own fairy tail(frikin wish i did tho)

##################################################################

Lucy Heartfilia was NOT impressed with the place the U.N. Assholes had dumped her and her fellows, after killing the 'indestructible Mushu' for attempting to take the boat and killing one of the six guards. They turned round and left. Apparently Mushu wasn't indestructible, unfortunately for him.

The shock of the young man killing and then being killed in front of her eyes was to much for her to cope with, and she collapsed to the ground looking as if she was about to fall into hell.

"What's with her?" Asked the guy with the sword. "She looks like she's never seen death before."

"She probably hasn't, meeh." Said the one called Ichiya. "She doesn't seem like a fighter."

Then a new voice came from up the hill "That's not always a bad thing, beachlings." They all looked up and saw five figures at the top of the hill.

One was small, like a little kid, except he was obviously the oldest of the group with a bald head and a wight mustache. Another was the size of a truck with beefy arms and legs with bushy eyebrows, beard, and an expression that said 'disappoint me and you won't live to regret it.' The third was a fat...man? Woman? Neutral? Lucy had no idea. The fourth was a blonde guy, in his late 40s early 50s with an old story book wizard hat except it had a spiky dog collar on it. The last was an old woman who looked about 70 and was constantly rolling her arms.

Lucy didn't know why but she felt most intimidated by the old short guy, but at the same time she felt that he was like an old grand father. She liked him most immediately.

"All right, beachlings, come up the hill." Shouted the grampa dude. "We need to put you all were you belong."

Lucy didn't know why, but she felt exhilarated, then she looked at the Mushu guy and felt scared. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. He wouldn't be the last person she saw die, nor would he be the closest to her when they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

R&r please

##################################################################

The small group of "beachlings" as the grampa dude called them, made there way up the small rise. As soon as they did they saw that there were a total of ten older people and around fifty younger ones. Lucy was amazed that there were so many and couldn't believe they were all mages. She immediately began to hope that there were some normal people here. Then she remembered that she herself was now a Mage and should feel afraid, afraid of what would come of it.

Then she noticed the group of people on her left, who trying to kill each other! There were ten of them. One woman had red hair(witch seems quite common among mages) was wearing armor, wielding a sword, and trying to strangle another woman who was dressed in a bikini top with shorts with some cards in her hand. A man with HUGE mussels and an arm that looked like it was made of stone, was getting his ass handed to him by a guy that had black hair and piercings all over his face.(A/N Phantom Lord dose not exist in this fic) Near them two guys with brown and black hair were getting pounded by a blue haired girl who looked like she was twelve and was shooting a tornado out of her mouth at them. (A/N Wendy has anger problems when you piss her off) And in the center were to boys about Lucy's own age trying to blast each other with flames and ice. (A/N grey is already a demon slayer) she couldn't really see them because their fight was causing a LOT of steam from the fire and ice colliding everywhere but she could make out that there was something odd about the fire breathers hair. There was also a young woman in a reddish pink dress, blue eyes, and white hair, despite the fact that she was probably only a few years older than Lucy, she was the only one not fighting.

"Nock it off you damned brats!" Shouted the grampa dude and when they didn't listen he... GREW!? The old man was now the size of a tank with arms that looked like he could rip apart a mountain. He jumped into the fray in an instant and threw his awesome strength he began to clobber the whole group wale the other older people sat back and laughed.

"Like father, like children." Stated an elderly man who looked immensely pleased with himself.

"No, if anything there worse." Said the old woman who was still rolling her arms. "They'll all spin." She shouted, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Shut up, you hag!" Shouted the two in the center of the melee.

Now that she got a look at them, they were bolth pretty buff, but not overly, and they were like total opposites,

The one on the left had pink hair (is it natural?) wore a vest, a scale like scarf, pants like Aladdin, and was well tanned. The one on the right was pale with black hair and had a silver cross necklace as well as no shirt with black jeans. The only thing they had in common was the tattoo, in fact that seemed to be shared by all of the group.

Lucy began to look around, each group had a different tattoo that they all seamed to have, one was a unicorn with what looked like wreaths on the sides of it, another looked like a saber toothed tiger, a third was obviously a mermaid, but she couldn't make out the fighting groups tattoo. All she could tell about it was it was beautiful.

As soon as the fight stopped, the ten older people gathered themselves in the center and said formally, "come to us, new arrives and choose of those that can take you."

This seemed slightly ominous to Lucy, as if she was choosing the way she would die, then she realized that she was about to be forced to choose a group, possibly forever. She was scarred but did as the old people said.

Five of the old people (as Lucy now called them) stepped towards them, and she was surprised to see that they were the ones that were on the hill before. Then the odd fat one began speaking.

"I am Master Bob, of the Blue Pegasus guild." Guess it's a guy thought Lucy, although she was increadably creeped out. "I can take two of you in." He said

The one called Ichiya was the first to move forward. "I will join your guild, meeh." He said.

After this we waited five-ish minutes until Master Bob moved back into the line of old guys. Then the old lady came forward.

"I am Master Ooba of the Lamia Scale guild, third most powerful guild in the world." She said it with a great deal of smugness. Lucy instantly disliked her.

"I can take as many as want to come." Ooba said with the same smugness as before. Three of the new comers joined her leaving two left, Lucy and the sword guy. (who's name was Tom)

The next one was named Goldmine Master of Quatro Cerberus. He received no recruits but didn't seem to care.

The second to last one was the truck sized guy. " I am Master Jiemma of the Saber Tooth guild." He spoke in a deep dark voice, as if speaking from the bottom of a well. Lucy was terrified of him, and was Not going to join his guild.

"I take the strongest only, the weak have no use to me." He said that with no emotion and then said this. " if you wish to join you have to defeat the one next to you."

And with that Tom, who had seamed so nice, drew his sword and Lucy responded out of instinct, pulling out her keys and summoning Taurus the bull had him fight the man who was attacking her. It was over in seconds and Taurus was beaten, Lucy was already exhausted, but she summoned Aries in the hopes that she would live, and then passed out of exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail just the plot.

################################################################

Before the new saber-prick could kill the blonde girl, Natsu stepped into the duel ring and kicked the saber-prick in his face, sending him back at least ten yards.

"That's enough, this is a test, not a war. We shouldn't be killing each other." He shouted wale checking the girl for damage.

"Silence you weak-"

"Before you finish that sentence, Master Jiemma, you might want to check his company first." Gramps growled.

The Master of saber tooth looked and saw all of his rivals subordinates, glowering at him as if he was a fox among wolves. Then the wight haired demon-girl spoke.

"You should take your guild, and get the f***k out of here before things get... Messy." She smiled sweetly, but there was something there, something dark. He suddenly wanted to leave the bone beach (as all on the island knew it) with out loss of life on anyone's side. (A/N it's not that he cares about the lives but this was the only place no guild had claimed and fighting here would cause the others to unite against him)

"Saber tooth, this is were we take our leave. Sting, Rogue, pick up the fresh blood and bring him." And with that he turned to the north.

"Well, now that we got rid of the dick heads," said young ice Mage, "what do we do with her?"

"Isn't it obvious, ice-princess," shouted an irritated Natsu, "We take her to the guild with us."

"I think your brains are melting, burn out," he shouted back. "Only the Master can decide that."

"Ya and Gramps is totally going to leave her in the wild to fend for herself!" Yelled Natsu sarcastically. Then he glanced at the old man,"Are you?" He asked.

The old master pondered the question, or pretended to, his mind was definitely made up on the matter.

"She may not be strong enough, Natsu, she may not survive with us." He said somberly. "And who can train her, we have no one with those keys on the island to help her learn."

He broke off then, seeing the look on the young Dragon Slayers face, and smiled inwardly. Then he said six words, the six words that would change the destiny of the world forever.

"On your head be it, Natsu."


	8. Chapter 8

Yo I'd like to thank mis. BlueFiestaMockingjayPie for faving this and saving it from being discontinued :)

Next I'd like any who read up to this chapter to tell me what you think about my first

ever fan fic. (I'm begging you hear I want to know how to make it better)

Disclaimer: I own nadda zip and zilch.

###############################################################

Lucy woke up and saw something that didn't make sense.

'Is the sky falling' she asked herself. No that's impossible. 'Then why did it look like it, and why were the clouds on the...'

Then she noticed that she was freezing. But how could that be, it was only late September, how could it feel like December?!

That was the moment she noticed the man who was carrying her and screamed in fright, it was the one who had bin beating up the muscle guy, without a problem she might add. She wasn't to pleased to get a closer look at the guy.

"Shaddup would ya." The ravin-haired man said. "You'll bring the mountain down on top of us, then only the ice freak will make it back."

"Ya blondie, let us get you to the guild and then you can scream." Said the strong looking red head with armor.

"My name isn't blondie, it's Lucy." Grouched the totally pissed off girl.

"Nice name." Said a third voice and Lucy looked to her right and saw the pink haired guy. Some how this calmed her a little.

"I'm Natsu by the way." He said in a conversational tone. "The rust-for-brains that's carrying you is named Gajeel Redfox, the read head is Ezra Scarlet, also known as Titania, and the stripper," he pointed to a guy behind him who was in only his boxers. (what the hell is his damage) "is Grey Fullbuster, don't mind him to much he's weaker than a snowflake." The way he said it and the instant retort of "shut up, fire pit." Lead Lucy to conclude that they were frenimies, and liked to start shit with each other. "And the old man is Gramps also known as Master Makarov head of the Fairy Tail Guild, witch is were were going."

Lucy was startled at that last remark, she didn't choose fairy tail, did she? No she was sure she didn't. But then why were they taking her there? She was about to ask this when the Master said. "We are taking you there so that you can receive medical attention, normally we would just have Wendy, this little girl here," he said pointing at the blue haired child behind him, "Heal you on the spot, but she tells me that she is almost certain that it would do more harm than good, so we will be taking you to our main healer Porlyusica, my wife." (A/N YES I DID put up with it you pansies)

Natsu let out a chuckle and adds,"Not that you could notice" he was laughing outright now, undeterred by the look Makarov was giving him.

"Keep laughing, boy, and you'll be handed to her as an assistant!" The old man grouched, witch shut the pink haired boy up.

Gajeel then seemed to notice how cold Lucy was getting and said, "Hey, fire spitter, take the girl before she dies from the cold." And tossed Lucy to the young man, who caught her just in time.

Lucy gasped in surprise, he was so warm! Before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was trying to snuggle closer to him. It was then she noticed what she was doing and stopped, feeling embaraced at what she had done.

"Don't be embaraced, it happens to every one in these mountains." He said it like he was used to it, and given what he had said he probably was. For some reason this bothered her.

"Hey, Elfmen, toss me that horse blanket would ya." He shouted to the huge guy that Gajeel had fought.

"No way Natsu, my ni-chan needs it. Be a man!" He shouted back.

"It's not for me, Baka, it's for... Luigi!"

"ITS LUCY!" Shouted the furious girl.

Natsu only chuckled and Lucy realized he was skrewing with her, and she punched his shoulder. Witch only made him laugh harder.

Then they came over the rise and Lucy saw her first island city and was amazed by its size, it was at least as big as one back home!

"How many people live there?" Asked an awestruck Lucy.

"About two million." Answered Natsu.

"And there all mages?"

"No only about one in a hundred."

"What's it called?"

"Magnolia, the city of joy." He said that last bit in a sad sort of way, as if he didn't really believe it.

"Is it the only one?" Asked the surprised girl

"No it's one of ten city's on this island. But it is the biggest"

Lucy was blown away, not only by its size but it's elegance. The city was built in an older, but strangely modern fashion, with 40s style brick made into purely modern architectural feats. And in the center was an enormous Gothic Cathedral, and on a hill outside the town and directly opposite the mages was a smaller structure, built in an eastern fashion.

Lucy turned and asked Natsu the name of the cathedral.

"It's called Cardia Cathedral." He said. "And over there on that hill there," he pointed to the hill with the building on it. "Is my home, Fairy Tail."

#################################################################

Again please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry the chapters short. And I may kill this storie so ya. If u don't want it's death please say so in the revew thing and I might feel the need to continue.

##################################################################

As she made her way through Magnolia, Lucy gawked at every bit of magic she saw no matter how mundane it was to the rest of the group. Often she would point at something and ask what it was or how it worked, and when a flying carpet zoomed over her head all she could do was stare despite the fact that her companions started shouting at it as if the driver was an asshole.(he was flying like one although Lucy was ignorant to the fact)

"Stay in the sky, you stupid son of a bitch!" Shouted Grey.

"Put on some clothes, pervert!" Shouted a woman behind him. Causing Gray to turn fast and look at her.

"Urtear, what the hell, is that any way to greet your little brother when he just got home?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Well she has a point." Said a grinning Natsu, "Do you really want to hug your sis when you've only got boxers on?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Said a chuckling Urtear. "By the way, who's the blond who seems to have stolen the heart of our dragon?"

The question made everyone exept Natsu and Lucy break into laughter.

"It's not like that, baka." Said an irritable Natsu.

"What do you mean dragon, I don't see any dragons." Stated Lucy.

Natsu (who was still carrying Lucy) blushed. "Their talking about me, I'm a Dragon Slayer, I use dragon fire to fight." He explained.

Lucy then turned the same color as Erzas hair, causing an all new wave of laughter.

Suddenly Lucy felt her whole body explode in pain and screamed. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally, blissfully, fell unconscious.


End file.
